


Young griff and the red wolf

by Wow_123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Instagram, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_123/pseuds/Wow_123
Summary: I just read a amazing fanfiction of sansa and aegon son of Elia. And omg I wished these two would hook up. Sansa deserves love and so far in asoiaf young griff seems kind
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

https://www.instagram.com/p/CHkdYTAMg7b/?igshid=1tll25hq006ny

These would be a power couple


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one

https://www.instagram.com/p/CHkivapMw6V/?igshid=fpuxn2cnur1o

Just so good


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another picture

https://www.instagram.com/p/CHkuSu_syKX/?igshid=ome970zequve

If only sansa could get a real HEA


End file.
